


colors of autumn

by yoonji



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Gang, Multi, Spin-Off, and yes lisanna will most probably be used as the chick to pull apart the nalu, at least i hope so, first fic hooray!, gangster au, gangster natsu, might use some canon, naive college student lucy, no one dies, zeref is the bad guy woop spoiler not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonji/pseuds/yoonji
Summary: come unto me, my sweet. i'll make it worth your while. -au!gangfic, nalu & gruviaor: luc(i)y(lle) heartfilia, with nothing but absolute goodness in her heart, decides that it's a good idea to hitch a ride with a complete, suspicious stranger in the middle of a downpour. despite the many trigger warnings whirling in and through her head, people are entitled to the benefit of the doubt after all and no - this man will most probably not kidnap her for ransom money. or so she thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story has been sitting on the back burner for ages now. and for those who recognize it, yes, it was posted on ff.net and i have not updated it for God knows how long. i'm yoonji of nohr on ff.net, by the way, for those of you who want to check my account on there!

* * *

 

The rain started like a rumor.

There is a plethora of rain clouds and darkness and thunder. The scent of lavender and pine cones are everywhere and he wonders if he's in the right place. He grins despite himself, despite the anger bubbling inside the deepest recesses of his soul ( _but who's to say he actually has one?_ ). Hundred-year-old trees loom over his silhouette, over his despicably miniscule frame.

Wrought iron gates squeak and shudder, asking _desiring_ begging for the young male's attention. He pays them no mind- his green ( _black?_ ) eyes are on something else, for someone else. The darkness conceals him and the man has lived in the shadows for so long that he doesn't know what it's like to be concealed in brightness. He snorted, pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his leather jacket ( _what a cliché, right?_ ) and a metal lighter from the other. What was taking so long?

He sits behind the steering wheel of his old, beaten down pick-up truck; taking long drags of millions of nicotine and carcinogens. He has learned to love the burn in the back of his throat. Time is running slowly and the one thing that Natsu Dragneel completely abhors with a passion is waiting. His dark eyes scan the crowd of people from beneath his salmon strands.

Rolling his eyes and scoffing, Natsu takes into careful consideration of the fact that maybe, he should just turn around and leave.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, I'll see you on Monday. Bye, Lucy- take care on your way home, yeah?" Levy blows her a kiss and bounces away, leaving a trail of mud puddles and shoe imprints in her wake. The blonde shivers involuntarily and scowls at herself for forgetting to bring a rain coat. She stands by the wrought iron gates of the college's entrance, rubbing her bare arms.

She curses herself for the month's impeccable timing when she rummages through both her shoulder and book bags to come up with no umbrella. The female sighs and walks down the block, allowing herself to get pissed on by the rain because _isn't it just absolutely wonderful to make fun of Lucille Heartfilia?_

A quick flash of white paints the dark sky and Lucy squints her eyes shut. Thunder bellows from the heavens above and it reminds her of Mr. Heartfilia's booming voice during his tirades. The petite woman fights the urge to whimper. _Curse professor Capricorn's insistence of make-up classes in the evenings._ She jumps at the sound of boisterous laughter and shrieks from the other students who laugh at the rain.

Taking a shaky breath, the blonde continues on her silent trek home- completely unaware of the dark green eyes that follow her in the dark.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> i know, it's short. although as long as you guys reassure me that it's worth continuing, i'll make the proceeding chapters longer. kudos, comment, bookmark - they'll all be appreciated since i'm pretty new here!


End file.
